


Dream

by Dragones



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Made using TalkToTransformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragones/pseuds/Dragones
Summary: A short poem about loneliness.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796878
Kudos: 1





	Dream

I never thought our days were numbered  
Even in the darkest of these times  
All the people I know are gone  
So I don't know why I should be sad  
And I don't know why I should be scared  
I know it doesn't make sense  
But I get frustrated  
Just wondering why I don't understand the idea of a sky over my head  
If I was never a star  
I wouldn't really be a person  
And I think I know why we want to sing  
That night, is just myself and I  
Aching for someone we can hurt once again  
So I go home and I go back to my bed  
Where I lie in bed all night and dream


End file.
